


【排球｜雙子北】儀式感是這樣的儀式感嗎？

by lazyevalina



Series: 【排球｜雙子北】短篇集 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 雙子北
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina
Summary: ※CP：宮雙子Ｘ北信介※交往後設定
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: 【排球｜雙子北】短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【排球｜雙子北】儀式感是這樣的儀式感嗎？

宮侑及宮治從高中畢業後，就再也沒有認真的拿起紙筆好好寫一篇文章。而他們高中時期精力都在排球上，考試嘛，能過及格線不要補考就好啦，因為補考會擔耽誤到練球時間。  
而現在，他們兩個人躲在房間裡開小夜燈，以期末考挑夜燈的認真姿態，字字斟酌著各種遣詞用字，小小聲的討論著該怎麼寫比較好。  
「笨蛋，寫錯字了啦。」宮侑開著手機查字典，看到錯字趕緊遞上立可帶擦掉錯字。「要是寫錯的話，北學長一定會先幫我們改正錯字。」  
「知道啦，你小聲點。」宮治橫過一眼，「你是要吵醒北學長嗎？笨蛋侑。」  
兩人一遍又一遍的核對內容，比起當年升學考試還要認真，深怕哪裡出了差錯被退件。  
「治，你說我們現在拿去給北學長過目好嗎？」宮侑看著厚厚一疊，他們寫了幾大張的A4紙。「還是要用電腦列印比較好？」  
「好像也的確用電腦打字比較──」宮治還沒說完，紙門突然被拉開，一個逆光的身影站在門口，他們猛然一回頭，只見理應睡著的北信介正站在門口，一雙眼如同狐狸盯住兔子般直勾勾地看著他們。  
「你們在幹麻？怎麼還不睡覺？」  
「怎、怎麼了？北學長！」  
「北學長你不是睡著了嗎？」  
宮家雙胞胎異口同聲的驚呼，嚇得差點抱在一起，然後手忙腳亂地想收起小桌上的紙張，反而勾起北信介的懷疑。  
「你們在看黃色小說？」北信介疑惑，依他對兩人的理解，應該不可能這麼用功地半夜看文，要的話，也不應該是看紙本，而是用手機或平板看吧。「既然要看，為什麼不開大燈？要是近視了怎麼辦？」  
「呃、不，那個，我們......」治一時語塞。  
「不是，我們沒有看黃色小說！」侑趕緊澄清。  
「既然沒有，那你們在幹麻？在寫東西嗎？」北信介開了大燈，坐到兩人對面。「在寫什麼？」  
「呃......」  
「不方便給人看的東西嗎？如果是的話，那你們就收好吧，但是下次不要再躲在沒光源的地方寫字。」北信介不強求，每個人都有點小祕密。  
「不是的！我們！要給您看的！」雙胞胎緊張到連敬語都飆出來了。「這個是要給你看的，但是我們那個......」  
「要給我看的？」北信介挑眉。「是什麼？」  
雙胞胎深呼吸了好幾次，恭敬地用雙手呈上。「北學長請看。」  
北信介接過，斗大的標題寫著《上床企劃書》。  
「......」  
他瞟了一眼兩人，翻開內文，歷時三分鐘閱讀完畢後歸還。  
「你們這幾天就在寫這個？」  
「呃......對。」雙胞胎心虛地移開視線，就算脫離校園生活，他們對北信介就是有種本能上的敬畏又傾慕。「覺得這樣比較正式。」  
「對，比較有那個什麼，北學長喜歡的儀式感。」  
「儀式感嗎？」北信介咀嚼這三個字，雙胞胎可能誤會了什麼。「我想你們誤會了。我不是你們的上司，不需要呈交企劃書給我。除非你們想讓我批改內文。」  
「欸，還有寫錯嗎？」宮侑不敢置信的大喊，「我明明查了資料。」  
「笨蛋，重點不是那個啦。」宮治好想巴兄弟的頭，礙於北信介的威嚴只好忍住。  
「寫錯或寫對並不是重點，重點是，你們為什麼不親口詢問我或邀請我？」  
「.....我們有想過啊，真的。」  
說有想過是含蓄說法。他們日日夜夜只要躺在床上就妄想著與眼前人翻雲覆雨做做做上上上幹幹幹好嗎！還有好多花樣想玩、好多姿勢想試！  
「但是，就，覺得.....太不敬了。」  
宮侑沉重的發言換得宮治沉痛的點頭同意。  
「我不記得恪守稻荷崎信條的你們有這麼膽小而不敢嘗試。」  
北信介挑眉，開始思考自己是太兇了嗎？「我讓你們壓力很大？」  
「也不是。」宮治搖搖頭，艱難地擠出內心真實的想法，不知情的人一定覺得他們在說什麼蠢話，但是，這真的是他們對北信介的想法。「我們只是覺得真的跟北學長做了那件事，好像會遭天譴。」  
「對，感覺等等就會有一道大雷劈死我跟治。」宮侑感覺他們真的是太難了，這就是抓住神明的感覺嗎？一種好爽又想唾棄自己的感覺啊！  
「原來如此。」北信介輕輕勾唇，突然站起身朝外走去。「等我一下。」  
雙胞胎感覺自己正坐在斷頭台上，等待斷頭刀掉下來的期間超煎熬的，他們互看一眼，冷汗都濕透了背。  
「北學長會不會把我們扔出去啊？」  
「不會吧。頂多叫我們去睡柴房吧？」  
「你說會不會有可能被採納啊？」  
「就憑你那廢企劃怎麼可能成功。」  
「說的好像你沒有參與一樣，前半都是你寫的好不好？」  
在雙胞胎爆發激烈口角之前，北信介拿著一個盒子回來了，就放在他們面前。  
「這個之前就備好了，因為我不確定什麼時候會用到，有備無患也好。」北信介示意他們拆開，只見兩人的眼神從呆愣到不可置信到興奮。「只是我沒想到你們居然會寫企劃書，我一直在等你們開口。」  
盒子裡放著幾種品牌的保險套還有潤滑劑，更下面還放著一些東西但他們沒翻找，光是上面兩樣就足以表達北信介的意願。  
「北學長！」  
雙胞胎開心地撲向總是為他們事先打點好所有的戀人，胡亂地親吻著對方，北信介也回應著他們。  
「請跟我們做愛吧！」  
「好啊。」

（未完待續？）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊＊＊  
> 到底後面有沒有肉呢？我也不知道啊！等我看看能不能突破自我  
> 但我的內心跟雙胞胎一樣俗辣就是了（躺）


End file.
